


Annoyingly In Love

by Maxy0008



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxy0008/pseuds/Maxy0008
Summary: When Perona was sent to this island she expected to spend the rest of her life alone, but after being alone for a few weeks the pirate known as Roronoa Zoro showed up beaten, and broken. After bringing him back to health, the two of them started to grow closer than she expected. How annoying.





	Annoyingly In Love

Everything I once had was taken from me in the minute I opened my mouth about my dream vacation. A dark, creepy place with a scary castle. A place where the lands are surrounded by an ominous fog and buildings that once stood have slowly settled into ruins. When I answered that question my home was replaced with what I thought was my dream land. I lost everything that day. My friends, my house, my collection of cute things. I lost the things that made me happy.  
  
Loneliness didn’t take long to settle itself into my being. A constant reminder of what I once had, who I once was. The feeling gnawed at my soul until everything that once made up who I was devoured into nothingness.  
  
That loneliness was washed away by fear the second he showed up. The trees in the forest shook for what seemed like minutes, while the eruption of his landing stung my ears. I should have just took the occurrence as one of the many odd things that happened there, but the curiosity for what happened was just too strong as I found myself heading towards the forest.  
  
At first, there wasn’t anything new. The fog laid close to the ground, the wilted trees branches curled around one another. A mental debate over how silly I was being was cut short when I noticed the ground was cracked around a green haired man.  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
This man was one of those stupid Straw Hats that ruined my home and got me sent here. Sure, the War Lord that sent me here wasn’t on their crew, but if the Straw Hats never showed up then maybe I would have never ended up there, but that’s besides the point. Fear shot through my veins. The thought to turn and run ran across my mind but when I turned to do so I noticed something. I wasn’t alone anymore.  
  
Slowly, I turned back around.  
  
Moving closer I leaned down to look at him. He wasn’t conscious, bruises and scrapes littered his body, his breathing, slow and ragged. Even scared, I knew that he couldn’t have hurt me in that state. So I decided that I would take him back to the castle, hide the three swords that sat on his hip, and tend his wounds.  
  
A slight heat brushed on my face as I washed the dirt off his robust figure. A part of me was happy to have another person around to touch. That part of me was even happier that said person made it a point to work on his muscles. The other part of me was annoyed that I had to care of an idiot who I considered an enemy.  
  
He didn’t wake up while I took care of his wounds. He didn’t flinch when I cleaned his wounds with some alcohol I found. He didn’t stir when I lifted him up to wrap bandages around him. Once I finished I laid him back down carefully and started for the door. But once again something stopped me.  
  
I turned my head just enough for the man to be in my line of view, and even though he looked like he had been through hell his face looked to finally be at ease. That look momentary took my breath.  
  
“Hmpt,” quickly I turned my head forward and left the room ignoring my heart in protest.  
  
A couple days passed before he woke up. A couple days spent with me going back and forth with myself on whether or not I was wasting my time. While he spent his time asleep, I spent mine going into the room just to be suffocated by his presence. Every second I spent watching him my heart beat got faster. No matter how much I told myself that he didn’t look handsome under the dim lighting of his room I couldn’t seem to pull away.  
  
In fact, I was so enticed by his presence that I could barely stand to leave his side. I would sleep in a chair after spending hours watching him. I was asleep when he first woke up. His yelling jolted me awake as I fell on the ground. Naturally I yelled back in defence.  
  
That was our relationship at first. One of us yelling about something stupid. The other yelling back about something just as stupid.  
  
We fought every second of every day. We fought about how I hid his swords, his lack of cooking skills, my lack of medical knowledge, his lack of direction. Every word we said to one another was turned into a fight.  
  
That was annoying.  
  
Then, when Zoro had enough he’d threaten to leave, I would do everything I could to stop him. It never worked. He never stopped trying to get back to his Captain.  
  
We couldn’t stand each other but at least, for me, I wasn’t lonely anymore. So everytime he would try to go I'd follow.  
  
"Stop following me!" He would shout as he stomped away in anger.  
  
I didn't. "I'm not going to leave you alone! You're too dumb to navigate through the castle! Just imagine trying to do that on the sea!"  
  
His efforts to leave were always stopped by the baboons that circled the outskirts of the island, but to him, that loss was my fault too. If I wasn't around to distract him, he would have won.  
  
He wouldn't have.  
  
Then Dracule Mihawk, the world's best swordsman, showed up.  
  
Turns out we had been staying on his island, and in his castle. He didn’t seem upset though, just a little bothered that we were there to begin with.  
  
But with Mihawk came news of the war. And that news wasn’t good. For either of us.  
  
There were a lot of casualties during the war, one of them being Moria, the man who took me in when I had no one. I don’t remember much after that moment, it’s hard to keep a clear mind when your father figure passed without so much as a "see ya later."  
  
The thing I do remember is that Portgas D. Ace was another one whose life was lost. That Strawhats brother. Zoro, despite still being in bandages wanted nothing more then to be by his captains side.  
  
Zoro was determined to leave then. He said he swim, if he had too. He just needed to get back to Luffy.  
  
A news article convinced him to stay.  
  
I think it was a moment of weakness when he finally asked Mihawk to train him. There was more to it I guess. Something about a promise to defeat Mihawk. The training wasn't he thought it was going to be. Mihawk's rules were tough for him. Especially the no drinking rule. That's when the frustration really hit him.  
  
That's when things between us became something a little more personal.  
  
That first night he came to me, I was a little more than surprised. If I'm honest the knock on my door only annoyed me. I figured it was Zoro, but I thought he was going to ask for help finding his room which was just two doors over.  
  
Swinging the door open I immediately crossed my arms. "Are you lost again?" I asked before even looking at him. I was being defensive, and when I saw the embarrassment written on his face I let my arms fall to my side, and my defense do the same.  
  
"No, I uhh…" His face was bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Could we talk?"  
  
My head tilted, my mouth slightly hung open as I took in the beauty of his eyes. I thought I loved the mystery of the darkness before, the unknown hiding there waiting to reveal itself. His dark eyes held those things, yet at the same time, his eyes said everything. He was confused, angry, but mostly his eyes showed sadness. Zoro wasn't the kind of guy who was willing to show the insecurities that play everyone, but when he came to me that night, that's what he did.  
  
That's the moment it hit me. I was falling in love with that idiot.  
  
I was sitting on my bed, studying the way he was shifting back and forth in the chair next to him. It became clear that he wasn't going to say anything. So I did. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
The red color on his face grew deeper and he hung his head. "Uhh… well… you know how Mihawk said I can't have any booze until I accomplish the 'Black Blade?'"  
  
I nodded, still confused as to what he was getting too.  
  
"It was my way of getting rid of any frustration I had from training, or the day, or with myself. It's been… well it's been pretty shitty not being able to have a drink, but it got me thinking." He still didn't look up at me. His eyes were glued on his legs.  
  
I was tired of him tip toeing around what he was getting at. "What's the point you're trying to make here?"  
  
His chest heaved up and down as he took a deep breath. "I was in my room and I was thinking of other ways I could get out any of the agitation that I've been feeling and the only thing I could come up with was something I'd need your help with!" He spoke faster than I have ever heard him speak before.  
  
It took me a minute to run through his words.  
  
Then it hit me. The red face, the unusual awkwardness, the fact that he wouldn't look at me. "You want to have sex with me as a replacement for booze?"  
  
Zoro just about crawled out of his skin. Shooting up to his feet he turned towards the door. "Ah! This was a stupid idea! Forget I ever said anything!" He yelled rushing out the room.  
  
Following him out of the room it was no shock that he had gone the wrong way. "Wait Zoro!" I shouted. He turned to look at me, his face still the same shade. Biting my lip, I leaned against the bedroom door. "I think I can do that for you."  
  
We had ground rules we had to follow. One, what happened in the room, stayed in that room. Two, any feelings must be kept to ourselves. Three, the most important rule, we never let Mihawk know.  
  
Most of our meetings happened after one of us got angry, and most of those times were caused because of each other. For us, "screw you" had an entirely new concept. It wasn't healthy, but everything about it was passionate. The euphoria felt afterwards was addictive and I didn't want to give that up.  
  
I knew, somewhere deep down, that whatever we had, wasn't going to last. Zoro was going to go back to his crew. I couldn't compete with them, but I was happy to have that time while I had it.  
  
That's why, when Zoro came up to me, a bottle of Sake in his hand, I felt more alone than I did at the start. We were only involved because he wasn't allowed to drink.  
  
Zoro was going to leave me earlier than I thought.  
  
A gentle smack on the back on the head caused me to whip my head up to glare at him, but I couldn't be mad at the smile he flashed at me. "This is a reason to celebrate. You gonna join me?"  
  
Zoro got his outlet back. He was allowed to drink, and still, he came to spend his nights with me. That made me feel special. I was the companion he had when he had no one else, and he was the rock that kept me at bay.  
  
It was annoying when he would come to me, counting down the days until he saw his friends again. It only reminded me of how short our time together really was. It drove me nuts that I was never the one to make him feel that excitement.  
  
I told myself I could handle it, and for the most part I could. It was just those nights, after he had fallen asleep next to me, that I find myself silently crying.  
  
But it was okay, because while we were on that island he chose me.  
  
It was a few days before his departure date when I finally got the nerve to ask if he was going to miss me. I was focused on cleaning up a cut he had gotten from Mihawk and trying to pretend it was normal conversation for us.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Giving a short grunt for an answer I felt that anchor dragging my heart down to my stomach. It wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for. He'd always talk about how he missed Luffy and the others. I was just hoping that when he'd left he'd miss me too.  
  
It was foolish of me to ever think I could be in the same standing as them.  
  
"I'm going with you." I told him before he stepped onto the ship. Scoffing, he turned from me, continuing as if he didn't hear me. "Hey dumbass!" I shouted following after. "If you go alone you aren't going to make it."  
  
Zoro stopped. I watched as his shoulders lifted and lowered as he took a breath. He took a minute before turning around and tilted his head towards the ship as an indication to get on.  
  
As upset as he was, I couldn't find myself being anything other than happy. I was going to be able to spend more time with him and I was overjoyed.  
  
It didn't take long for the jealousy to hit me though. Soon he would be with the people he wanted to be around and he would forget all about me. I thought I would have been fine, but still, the only thing he wanted to talk about was them.  
  
It drove me nuts.  
  
Without saying anything, I got up from my chair and started to walk off when I heard him ask, "What the hell is your problem."  
  
Turning around I floated over to him, maintaining eye contact. "You are my problem!" I shouted between gritted teeth. "I'm so sick of you! I'm sick of your face! I'm sick of your voice! I'm sick of all of it!" I didn't mean any of that, but to hide my feelings felt better than to get shut down. "I can't wait until I never have to see you again."  
  
Leaning closer to me, his gaze was intense. "Oh yeah? Well the feeling is mutual ghost girl."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
The next thing I knew his arms were around my waist, his lips pressed against mine. Between kisses he would mutter words about how much he hated me. That's all they were though, was words. None of them true.  
  
That was the last time anything happened between us. As always, the passion was there, but this time, it was so much more than what it was in the past. It was our last time to show, without words, how much we meant to one another.  
  
When we were finished we both laid next to one another in silence. I was watching him, taking in every detail to remember the man who stole my heart. He just watched the ceiling. "I will miss you, by the way." He finally said, keeping his gaze fixated above us. "I didn't answer that before, but I will."  
  
My heart skipped. "Yeah, I know." I said, leaving it at that.  
  
My relationship with the pirate known as Roronoa Zoro was brief. Still, during that time I felt things that I could never imagine feeling without him. I learned what it was to love another human being and as powerful as that feeling was, it left me with an emptiness that nothing, no matter how cute, will ever be able to feel.  
  
And that, is what makes love so annoying.  



End file.
